I Miss When I Miss You
by Nieru
Summary: Apa aku jahat karna menyakiti Sasuke-kun? Apa aku jahat membiarkan para gadis itu menatapku sinis? Apa aku jahat membuat sahabatku menangis? Apa aku jahat—berharap tidak bertemu dan mengenal Itachi-nii, bila aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini? Apa ini salahku? Nee—siapa pun jawab aku. Aku tidak mengerti. I Miss When I Miss You, Chap.1 UPDATE! Warning inside, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

* * *

_Terbayang olehku semua tentangmu._

_Memoriku mengulang segala hal pada 'saat itu.'_

_Saat dimana kau mencurahkan isi hatimu padaku._

_Hal yang membuatku seakan melayang karena mendengar pengakuanmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura." Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kata-katamu terus terngiang di kepalaku. '_Aku menyukaimu.' _Rasa bahagia meluap tak terkira. Ya, sosok laki-laki di hadapanku telah merebut hatiku. Hatiku yang selalu kukunci kini terbuka dengan mudah karena pengakuanmu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ini seperti sihir. Aku melontarkan kalimat yang dari dulu terus kupendam. Aku benar-benar menyukai laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyumannya. Manis. Aku menyukaimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari-hari ku kini telah di hiasi karena kehadiranmu._

_Sosokmu..._

_Kehangatanmu..._

_Pelukanmu..._

_Kau membuatku merasa berharga._

_Sangat berharga sampai aku tak bisa melepaskanmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Pedih, perkataanmu membuatku merasakan pahitnya kepedihan. Membuatku merasa sendiri dan kesepian saat kau tidak ada di sampingku, menemani langkahku, dan membuatku tersenyum.

"Ada janji dengan teman-temanmu lagi ya?" _Lagi_? Ya, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau melepas genggaman hangatmu dari tanganku. Sebuah kalimat dari mulutmu yang tak ingin kudengar. Karena aku tau, kalimat itu membuatmu jauh dariku.

"Maaf Sakura," kau mengatakan maaf? Untuk kesekian kalinya pernyataan itu kau lontarkan padaku. Tapi kau tau, aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Namun, perkataanmu membuatku menunjukan sisi lain dari diriku. Aku membalas kata maafmu dengan senyuman. Senyuman palsu. Itulah _kebohongan_ ku.

"_Hai', daijoubu_."

Tidakah kau mengerti? Aku membutuhkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jauh..._

_Semakin lama kau semakin jauh dariku._

_Sosok mu telah meredup dari hidupku._

_Keberadaanmu semakin jauh untuk ku gapai._

_Namun..._

_Aku tidak menyangkal satu hal._

_Bahwa aku tulus mencintaimu..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa kau merenung, Sakura-_chan_?" Suara yang lembut merasuki gendang telingaku. Suara yang tidak asing olehku. Namun itu bukan suara '_mu_' sosok yang sangat ingin ku temui saat ini.

"Itachi-_nii_? Aku tidak apa-apa," lagi-lagi aku mengeluarkan senyuman palsu seperti ini. Apa sekarang aku mulai berani berbohong pada orang yang selama ini ku percaya? Orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri? Sosok laki-laki yang kini berada di sampingku dan mengelus lembut rambutku.

"Kau yakin?" Aku melihat dengan jelas wajahmu yang penuh khawatir padaku. Andai kau adalah '_dia_' mungkin sekarang aku akan menangis di pelukanmu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kini terdengar suara lain. Suara yang sejak tadi ingin sekali ku dengar. Ya, ini adalah suara '_mu_.' Tapi—suara mu kali ini terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Suara amarah yang penuh dengan luapan emosi, membuat paru-paruku terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Sasuke-_kun_." Tak tahan—aku tidak tahan memendung air mataku yang kini telah menjadi sebuah tangisan. Berharap kau mempercayaiku. Berharap kau tersenyum dan tidak memarahiku. Berharap. Aku benar-benar berharap; kau tidak cemburu dengan '_nya_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau tidak percaya lagi padaku? __**Ya.**_

_Kini kau membenciku? __**Sepertinya**__._

_Kau tidak ingin bersamaku? __**Entahlah**__._

_Apa kau akan meninggalkanku? __**Mungkin**__._

_Aku tahu..._

_Aku mengetahui suatu hal._

_Kejadian itu membuatmu menjauh dariku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun,_ percayalah! Aku hanya menganggap Itachi-_nii_ sebagai kakak ku!" Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisanku. Kau benar-benar menjauh. Jauh dari jangkauanku. Jauh dari sisiku. Dan jauh dari hidupku.

"Kakak, eh!? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu berdua dengannya! Dari pada denganku, kau memang lebih pantas dengannya!" Jahat. Perkataanmu terlalu jahat untukku. Aku tau kalimatmu menyadarkanku. Menyadarkan bahwa kau tak lagi mempercayaiku.

"Mungkin kau akan lebih bahagia dengannya dari pada bersamaku, Sakura."

_Cukup_...

"Aku tau ,aku sering membuatmu menangis."

_Kumohon cukup..._

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku akan melepasmu,"

_Cukup Sasuke..._

"Mulai saat ini kau _bukan lagi milikku_."

"Sudah cukup Sasuke! Kumohon jangan katakan hal itu. Aku sangat... Aku sangat _mencitaimu_. Percayalah padaku! Kumohon, Sasu—" Panas, perasaan panas menyelimutiku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Berpikir kau tidak lagi menjadi milikku membuat hatiku terasa di tikam oleh tanganmu sendiri. _Kami-sama_, buatlah ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang menghantuiku. Terlalu pedih. Terlalu sakit untukku menghadapinya bila semua ini adalah—_Kenyataan_.

"Semoga kau lebih bahagia saat tak bersamaku."

_Kau bercanda 'kan?_

_._

_._

_._

_Sendiri..._

_Kini aku hanya seorang diri._

_Mengeluarkan semua emosi dengan menangis._

_Rasa kesepian menemaniku._

_Rasa hampa menyelimutiku._

_Rasa bersalah menghantuiku._

_Bisa kah kau kembali bersamaku?_

_Menemaniku..._

_Memelukku..._

_Menghilangkan rasa sakit yang di sebabkan olehmu._

_Memberiku kehangatan seperti saat kau bersamaku._

_Aku tau itu tidak mungkin..._

_Tapi boleh kah aku berharap seperti itu padamu?_

_Mengharapkanmu lebih dari ini._

_Aku ingin mengulang semuanya._

_Membuatmu percaya lagi padaku._

_Bahwa aku dan 'dia' tidak ada hubungan apapun._

_Dan aku ingin kau percaya._

_Bahwa aku..._

_Hanya mencintai dirimu._

_Walaupun kau tidak lagi menjadi milikku._

_Izinkan aku memendam perasaan ku yang hanya khusus untukmu._

_Sasuke-kun..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih, Sasuke.."

_Hei,_ bisakah kau berpaling sebentar? Paling tidak, berikanlah aku balasan. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Apa aku semenjijikan itu, di matamu?

_Baka da yo ne_? Aku terlalu mencintaimu.

Tak peduli seberapa besar kau membenciku.

Karena perasaanku padamu, jauh lebih kuat dari pada rasa bencimu.

Walaupun, aku sendiri—_tidak mengerti._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-I Miss When I Miss You-**

* * *

**A/N:** Ettou, ada yang merasa pernah baca prolog diatas? Sebelumnya fict ini pernah ku publish di fandom Vocaloid (One-shot) pakai akun collab (fictnya sudah di hapus). Dan sekarang ku remake jadi multichap ke fandom Naruto (re-edit) sebagai prolog. Jadi—

_Keep or delete?_

-**Nieru**-


	2. I don't understand

Mungkin kau akan membencinya. Membenci gadis ini. Gadis yang menjadi inti dari permasalahan. Gadis yang menjadi tersangka dan korban. Menggantungkan dan digantungkan. Dia sebagai pusat dalam pusaran yang tak terhenti. Mengulang dan terulang. Inti sari diantara kelopak bunga. Setitik kegelapan diantara ribuan cahaya. Seorang putri—diantara ratusan pangeran.

Kau akan membencinya bila kau hanya melihat dari satu sudut pandang. Kau akan membencinya saat kau mendengar bisikan dari hembusan angin yang merasukimu. Kau akan membencinya saat temanmu menangis karena gadis itu. Kau membencinya—karena kau tidak mengenal gadis itu. Kau hanya tahu tentang gadis itu. Kau hanya melihat dan mendengar dari sudut pandang lain. Bukan dari sudut pandangmu ataupun—gadis itu. Bagaimana perasaannya? Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Kau tidak tahu. Tidak dengan rasa pahit yang selalu menjadi santapan pada rasa pengecapnya. Kau dapat melihat senyumannya. Tingkahnya yang ceria. Tawa dan seringai itu. Tapi tidak dengan air matanya. Tidak dengan rasa sakitnya.

Kau tidak tahu—

—sakit yang selama ini gadis itu rasakan.

Sakit.

Pahit.

Topeng.

Senyuman.

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin kau lebih bahagia dengannya."

Pemuda itu memunggunginya. Membiarkan gadis itu tersenyum tanpa menitihkan setetes air mata. Membiarkan gadis itu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan mengucapkan, '_Arigatou_.'

Perpisahaan yang menyakitkan karena adanya—kesalah pahaman.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_… Kau tahu? Aku tidak menyukai Itachi-_nii_."

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih tidak bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya ya?"

Bodoh bukan? Mereka saling menyukai tetapi berakhir dengan kesalah-pahaman. Adanya orang lain diantara mereka. Sosok yang mencintai gadis itu sama besarnya. Cinta segitiga—_mungkin_? _Ah_, tidak. Bukan itu istilah yang tepat untuk mencerminkan perasaan ini. Cinta tak berujung?

_Entahlah_.

Kau tahu? Gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tak memperdulikan berbagai sosok yang tak menyukainya. Membencinya. Sama sekali tidak peduli. Dan kau tahu? Gadis itu selalu mempunyai pelindung. Dinding yang kokoh tanpa cacat. Menjaganya tanpa pamrih. Sahabat yang selalu berada di dekatnya dan—sosok yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Itukah yang membuat dia bertahan?

Kedatangannya selalu disambut dengan senyuman. Menyapa dan membalas sapaannya. Tapi apakan senyum itu tulus? Senyuman yang terdapat diwajah bertopeng siapa saja yang menjadi lawan bicara gadis itu? Apa semua itu tulus? Atau hanya kebencian yang terus tersimpan di dalam hati? Rasa iri yang membuatmu gila? Gadis itu—selalu membuat orang lain menangis tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hanya dengan senyumannya. Tingkahnya. Membuat rasa sakit di dalam dada tak tertahankan. Tapi gadis itu tak tahu. Dia tidak mengerti.

Bahkan gadis itu membuat sahabatnya menangis—

Semuanya. Bisakah kita menyebutnya dengan menyalahkan gadis itu?

Tapi, _hei_… gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, kau ingat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Flashback, Chara PoV.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**I Miss When I Miss You.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh, menebak siapa yang menepuk pundakku dengan intonasi suara yang sangat familiar. "Ah! Ino, _ohayou_~" ku berikan senyuman serta sapaan hangat untuk gadis _berbie-_pemilik manik _aquamarine_ yang ku akui sebagai sahabatku. Seperti biasa, hari ini pun rambutnya terlihat lembut terawat.

"_N_ee, kau tahu? Aku sudah sarapan, tapi sekarang aku kelaparan. Bisa kita ke kantin sebelum ke kelas?" Ya, tidak salah lagi, gadis yang tak pernah kenal kata '_kenyang_' adalah sahabatku.

"Heee? Kau bercanda? Apa yang membuatmu kelaparan secepat itu!? Coba ku ingat—_Aha_! Rumahmu hanya beberapa blok dari sekolah!" Dapat ku lihat dia memutar manik itu bosan. Aku benar '_kan_? Maksudku, soal kenyataan bahwa rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah. Sangat dekat, sehingga dia tak perlu berlari untuk menguras tenaga yang dapat membuatnya kelaparan.

"Apa masalahnya? Aku berjalan dari rumah ke sekolah, itu membuatku lelah."

"Kau bercanda?" Ku buka loker sepatuku. Menghiraukan suara decitan yang di akibatkan oleh engsel yang semakin berkarat. Kapan terakhir kali _mereka _memberinya _oil_? Aku tidak mau ambil pusing. _Toh_, lagi pula loker ini memang sudah tua. Mungkin di buat saat aku masih dalam rahim ibuku. Siapa tahu?

Celotehan Ino masih terdengar jelas—_apa yang salah dengan banyak makan?_—Tentu saja itu dapat membuatmu cepat gendut, _Pig_! Tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu dan membiarkannya kehilangan nafsu makan. Itu akan lebih merepotkan bila Ino memutuskan untuk diet. Diet yang berlebihan dapat menyebabkan _Anoreksia_—itu yang dikatakan dalam buku kesehatan yang kubaca. Dan itu menakutkan bila dibayangkan.

"Ya, ya kita ke kantin dan memberi makan untuk perutmu, kau puas?" Ku kenakan _uwabaki _yang mulai sedikit sempit dari pada saat pertama aku memakainya. Apa hal ini menandakan aku semakin bertumbuh? Merasa cukup, aku menutup loker tua yang kini menjaga sepatuku untuk tetap hangat. Dan lagi-lagi terdengar suara bising engsel berkarat yang membuatku merasa prihatin. Aku berharap benda ini bisa pensiun secepatnya.

Riuh suara sapaan 'selamat pagi' melantun lembut pada indra pendengarku—yang ku balas dengan senyuman. Tak sedikit dari mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuatku terusik. Risih. Bagaimana cara aku mengutarakan tatapan itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Ino menatapku, sorot mata pada _aquamarine_ itu menampakan kecemasan. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

"Tentu. Hanya saja, suasana sedikit lebih tenang. Maksudku, ku pikir _dia_ tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Kau mencemaskanku?" Mencoba memberikan senyum terbaikku. Tapi kurasa itu tak berguna. Aku merasa kaku.

"Ya, mengingat kau dan Uchiha bungsu itu baru—_err_... dan kau bertengkar dengan Itachi-_nii_,bukan? Dan kurasa mereka memang bukan tipe yang suka mengumbar masalah pribadinya dan menjadikannya _hot topic_. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Ino benar.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku mengerti."—_Yah_, karena mungkin pola pikir kami sama. Seperti halnya Sasuke-_kun_ atau Itachi-_nii_—bila tidak ditanya aku tidak akan memberitahukan masalahku pada orang yang tidak ku kenal dengan baik. "Maaf melibatkanmu soal Itachi-_nii_, Ino."

Ucapanku cukup membuat Ino tersentak dan segera memainkan tangannya ke udara secara tak beraturan, seolah isyarat tubuh yang mengatakan; _aku tidak keberatan sama sekali_. Tapi raut wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, kau tahu? Senyummu, cara pandangmu, dan—apa suhu di lorong ini membuatmu kepanasan? Itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kau _tidak baik-baik saja _'kan?

"Dengan egois aku memintamu untuk menemui Itachi-_nii_ agar memberitahu yang sebenarnya tentang hubunganku dan Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi itu membuatmu berakhir dengan menangis, karena perkataan Itachi-_nii_."

_'Dia membentakku, Sakura. Hiks... dia memarahiku! Apa setelah ini dia akan membenciku? Jawab aku Sakura!?'_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Mengutuk diri sendiri bukanlah jalan keluar. Memori sialan ini dengan mudahnya me-reka ulang kejadian yang ingin ku kubur dalam-dalam. Apa membenturkan kepala benar-benar dapat membuat seseorang terkena _amnesia_?

"Maaf Ino, semua ini salahku. Aku yang meminta Sasuke-_kun_ untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita. Aku hanya benci kalau—" "Banyak orang yang terlibat karena hubungan kalian? Ya aku tahu, Sakura! Sangat tahu. Karena Uchiha bungsu itu mempunyai fans fanatik yang akan memangsamu bila mereka tahu! Dan kau tidak ingin terlibat hal yang merepotkan seperti itu, bukan? _Ah_, satu hal lagi, fans mu juga—"

Fans? Jangan buat aku tertawa. "Cukup. Aku tidak suka istilah itu. Fans? Ayolah aku bukan artis. Aku hanya siswi biasa. Sama seperti gadis lain, oke?"

Sepasang _aquamarine_ itu memutar bosan untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Bibir berlapis _lipglos_ miliknya mengkerucut seperti tengah merajuk; kesal karena aku memotong kalimat yang belum selesai ia katakan. "Ya! Siswi biasa yang dicintai kaum Adam!"

"Ino!" Gadis Yamanaka ini cukup membuatku geram! "Aku tidak seperti itu!" Lagi pula ini sangat—menjengkelkan! Bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti ini! Kaum Adam? Jangan berlebihan!

"Kau seperti itu!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"_Tck_! Ayolah, bahkan Itachi-_nii _menyukaimu, Sakura! Kau hanya malarikan diri!"

Terhenti. Sesuatu yang tajam menikam tepat di jantungku. Di detik ini juga aku tidak berniat untuk berdebat dan meladeni lelucon bodoh itu. _Ah_, bahkan aku tidak yakin bila kalimat terakhir itu sebuah lelucon. Kalau memang iya, sangat berhasil membuat _mood_ ku hancur pagi ini. Terima kasih.

"_Kau hanya malarikan diri!"_

_Melarikan diri_? Selama ini aku melarikan diri? Ku remas surai _soft_-_pink _ini. Mengacaukan pagi ku dengan _mood_ seperti ini hanya akan memperburuk situasi. Aku menghela nafas. _Dia benar. Ini salahku 'kan? _Ya_, _aku melarikan diri, seperti yang kau katakan.

Kucoba mengosongkan pikiranku. Tersenyum kaku—tak lagi merusak rambut yang sudah ku sisir rapih pagi tadi—yang mungkin terlihat seperti senyum bodoh pada tokoh utama _heroine_ pada _manga_ ber_genre_ _comedy_-dimana tokoh utama itu sedang menutupi perasaannya dengan senyuman. Bodoh. "_Gomen ne..._"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura!"

Kepalan tangan ku mengeras. Aku tertunduk dalam diam. Cukup yakin bagiku memperkirakan bahwa Ino tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku cemas. Aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti ini. Dadaku sesak. Rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa. Air mata bodoh ini terasa kering. Bahkan setelah berpisah dengan _dia_ aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Aku tidak mengerti. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Dan itu membuatku menderita—tak bisa mengeluarkan emosi dengan menangis seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Sesak. Terlalu sesak dengan kepedihan. Ingin teriak. Tapi tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

_Aku tidak mengerti._

"Maafkan aku, Ino."

"Tidak Sakura, aku ti—"

"Kau menyukai Itachi-_nii_, kau mencintainya. Dan aku menyakitimu."

Dapat kulihat maniknya tersentak. Ino terdiam. Membiarkan paras cantiknya tertutupi oleh helaian poni miliknya. Ya kau menyukainya. Aku tahu itu. Berapa kali aku telah menyakitimu? Aku—

—Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Tentang perasaan ini.

"Ino? Maaf—" kutatap tubuhnya yang bergetar. Oh tidak, mungkinkah dia menangis? Ku gerakan tanganku kearah bahunya. Tapi perasaan ragu menyelimutiku. Entah karena apa—aku takut. Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau Ino membenciku? Dan tidak tahan bersahabat denganku? Aku tidak mau! Ku tarik kembali niatku untuk menenangkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau minta maaf terus, _Fore-head_!? Ya! Kau menyakitiku Sakura! Itachi-_nii_ menyukaimu! Dia selalu menganggapmu special! Dia selalu memelukmu, mengelus rambutmu, tersenyum padamu, dan memanjakanmu di depanku! Bahkan di depan Sasuke-_kun_! Aku menyukainya, tapi dia mencintaimu! Itu kenyataannya!"

Pernyataan itu membuatku tersenyum miris. Kaget? Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana aku adalah tersangka yang merampas harta paling berharga sang pemilik. Tapi kenyataan—bukan aku pencurinya.

"_Gomen ne_, aku tidak pernah meminta untuk di perlakukan _special_ oleh Itachi-_nii_. Aku bersalah karena membuatmu dan Sasuke-_kun_ marah padaku."

"_Hiks... baka!_ Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku yang bodoh karena menyalahkanmu. Kenyataan bahwa aku tau dirimu dan situasimu, Sakura! Aku merasa iri denganmu! Itachi-_nii_ mencintaimu. Tapi kau memilih Sasuke, dan aku menyukai Itachi_-nii_. Karena tingkah Itachi-_nii_ yang selalu perhatian denganmu membuat Sasuke salah paham. Walaupun kita sama-sama tahu, kalau Itachi-_nii_ sudah mempunyai kekasih. _Baka dayo ne?_ Ini terlalu rumit." Ino terkekeh dalam suara paraunya. Jemarinya ia gerakan untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang ia tinggalkan. _Ah, aku iri dia bisa mengeluarkan emosinya_.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, Konan-_nee. _Itachi-_nii _pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan dengan Konan-_nee _lagi. Karena keluarga Uchiha menentangnya."

"Ya aku ingat. Keluarga nya memang keras. Tapi saat Itachi-_nii_ memutuskan berpisah dengan kekasihnya itu, Konan mengancam akan membunuh dirinya sendiri kalau Itachi-_nii_ berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan itu sudah pernah dia lakukan dengan acara mogok makan dan mengurung diri dikamar. Membuat Itachi-_nii _tidak bisa berkutik dan terjerat dalam sangkar milik Konan."

Aku terdiam. Ino mulai menunjukan senyum—remeh—nya bila membahas soal Konan_-nee_. Dia merasa gadis itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan terlalu egois dalam kehendaknya. Namun, tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku setuju dengan pendapat itu.

"Dan itulah alasan dia mencintaimu, Sakura." Kau tidak berani menatap langsung mataku? "Kau yang di butuhkannya. Sejujurnya aku ingin menyerah."

"Ino—" senyum itu, senyum yang membuatku sakit. Dadaku sesak memikirkan betapa jahatnya aku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! _Gomen ne... hiks... _Aku bodoh, maafkan aku—" Dia memelukku, dapat kurasakan betapa eratnya Ino memelukku. Dan—kau bergetar, _huh_?

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku, _Pig_?" Aku tersenyum saat membalas pelukannya. Dan ku usap lembut punggung yang bergetar ini berharap dia bisa tenang dengan apa yang kulakukan. Paling tidak ini dapat sedikit membantunya.

"Aku—aku bersyukur kau dengan Sasuke. Aku bersyukur kau tidak mencintai Itachi. Untuk itu—untuk itu aku memanfaatkan perasaan Sasuke agar kau semakin mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kau berpaling pada Itachi_. Hiks_—_gomennasai_, aku yang terburuk."

Ah, apa itu termaksud kejahatan? Aku paham akan tindakan yang ia perbuat terhadapku. Dan aku tidak merasa keberatan soal itu. Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_. Walaupun tanpa bantuan Ino. Itu faktanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menjauhkan jarak diantara kami. Dan kurendahkan suaraku. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan tentang itu. Jadi berhentilah menangis, _Pig_. _Make-up_ mu luntur, kau tahu?"

"Eh!? Aku tidak pernah memakai _make-up, Fore-head_!"

Aku lelah dengan semua ini.

"_Ne_ Sakura, pergilah ke kelas tanpaku. Aku akan pergi ke kantin sendirian. Tak usah dipikirkan masalah yang tadi, kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat baik. Lagi pula belum waktunya untukku menyerah, begitu pula denganmu, oke? Jangan dipikirkan, aku baik-baik saja." Ino menunjukan sifat cerianya lagi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia mengusap jejak air matanya dan segera pergi meninggalkanku. Walaupun aku sudah mengatakan 'tunggu' dan berteriak padanya. Dia hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh padaku. Itu memperjelas satu hal—

—dia berusaha menghindariku.

Aku terdiam, menoleh ke arah bingkai jendela yang berada di persimpangan tangga antara lantai satu menuju lantai dua. Walaupun mataku tertuju pada para siswa yang berhalu lalang di halaman sekolah. Namun tidak dengan pikiranku. Kosong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku pikirkan saat ini. Dan aku harus mulai dari mana. Dadaku terpompa lebih cepat. Aku tidak suka sensasi ini. Cemas. Takut. Risih.

"Aku tidak mau ke kelas."

**.**

**.**

**-I Miss When I Miss You-**

Berkali-kali ku coba meyakinkan diri kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Perasaan itu kembali muncul. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi—aku ingin melarikan diri.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Ohayou_."

Aku tidak peduli akan siapa yang menyapaku dan tersenyum padaku. Aku benci tatapan itu. Dan kakiku terus melangkah menuju dimana kelasku berada. Lorong ini terasa sesak bagiku. Aku tidak ingin ke kelas. Karena—aku akan menemuinya.

Langkahku membeku. Baru sedetik yang lalu aku merasa cemas bila menemuinya, dan sekarang? Dapat kulihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang bersandar tepat di depan ruang kelasnya. Dan dia tengah tersenyum dengan teman-temannya. Yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah; Suigetsu sedang memperagakan hal aneh yang membuat kelompok itu terlihat bahagia. Ah, ini bukan saatnya untuk ku menjadi _manekin_ dan melihat tingkah laku mereka.

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tas yang ku kenakan. Mengatur nafas agar stabil bukanlah ide buruk. Aku hanya perlu berakting untuk tidak melihat kelompok itu dan segera menuju kelas. Ya, kelasku berada tepat di samping kelas Sasuke-_kun_! Oh, Terima kasih. _Kami-sama_ pasti sangat baik padaku!

Aku terbiasa bersikap acuh dan tak perduli dengan keadaan di sekitar—walaupun saat itu sedang ada _super-hero_ yang tengah terbang tepat di atasku. Aku tidak akan peduli! Tapi bila mengenai Sasuke-_kun_, aku seperti di kutuk akan rasa penasaran ingin terus mengamatinya! Buruk. Ini buruk! Jarang bagiku dapat melihat senyuman dan tawa milik Sasuke-_kun_. Uuh, aku iri.

"Ah! Sakura-_chan_!"

Sial. Terkutuk kau Suigetsu!

"_Nani ka_?" Aku tersenyum, terbiasa menggunakan topengku untuk bersikap layaknya gadis baik di depan umum. Ya aku tahu ini menyebalkan.

"Sakura-_chan_ hari ini pun cantik ~"

Berhenti menggodaku brengsek. Dan menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!

"Hei berhentilah menggodanya Shuigetsu—" Ya! Berhenti menggodaku! "—atau Sasuke akan menghajarmu!"

Apa? Aku tersentak. Tunggu! Mereka tidak tahu kalau hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ telah—_uhuk—_berakhir?

"Ah kau benar, mungkin aku bisa menggodanya lain kali."

"Haha, itu pun kalau kau dapat kesempatan, bodoh."

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke-_kun_ untuk melihat reaksinya. Dan yang benar saja!? Walaupun aku menatapnya dengan tatapan—_kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka?_—dia tidak membalas tatapanku dan hanya merespon dengan senyuman—tidak, tapi itu seringai. Uh, sialan! Aku tahu kau mengerti maksud ku, Uchiha!

Tapi tidak ada gunanya aku marah dan termakan emosi ssaat ini. _Toh_, kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi. Dan dia mempunyai hak untuk mengatakan atau merahasiakannya. Dia itu egois, seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, aku permisi."

Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh. Tapi dada ini semakin sesak. Aku tidak mengerti. Banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_? Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku berharap, kau tahu?

Ku pikir aku dapat melupakanmu. Tapi kau mempersulit semua ini, _baka_.

"Haaaaah—"

"Kau kelihatan murung, Sakura?"

"Eeh? Saso-_kun_?" Ah benar, tanpa sadar aku sudah duduk di bangku ku dan menghela nafas seperti tadi. Dan ruang kelas ramai seperti biasa. "Tidak apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu!" Akasuna Sasori. Dia duduk tepat di belakangku. Pemuda ini sangat pendiam; hanya bicara seperlunya. Dia pintar dan sedikit misterius. Dia juga memiliki pengagum rahasia.

"_Soukka_."

Dia dapat berbicara denganku karena kami berada dalam club yang sama, aku yang merekomendasikannya karena dia mempunyai bakat yang terpendam!

"Enak ya ~ Sakura bisa dekat sama Sasori."

"Dia juga memiliki Sasuke-_kun_. Uuh bukankah itu tidak adil?"

"Dan ku dengar Itachi-_senpai_ juga dekat dengannya."

"Heee? Benarkah? Tapi bukankah Itachi-_senpai_ sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"Apa mungkin dia wanita seperti itu?"

Ah, percakapan itu terngiang di kepalaku. Aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan kalian, _huh_. Mereka tersenyum dan menyapaku ramah. Tapi nyatanya—mereka menghantamku dari belakang. Aku benci tatapan itu. Busuk. Namun aku tak sepenuhnya peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Terserah.

"Ino? Bukankah itu terlalu banyak untuk kau makan?" Dapat kulihat Ino kembali dengan beberapa camilan seperti kue dan roti isi yang berada dalam genggamannya. Apa itu _yakisoba_? Dan seperti keinginannya, aku akan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Bila itu dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik, maka akan ku lakukan.

"Aku membelikan beberapa untukmu."

"Benarkah? _Yatta_!"

Begini lebih baik. Biarkan mereka dengan opini nya masing-masing tanpa tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku merasa cukup bila orang yang ku percaya berada di sampingku. Aku merasa terlindungi. Dengan ini aku akan baik-baik saja. Apa aku melarikan diri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari gadis berkuncir empat—Temari, yang tengah mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya pada meja yang tak bersalah ini.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Atau menghabiskan waktu disini?"

Jam sekolah telah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Beberapa siswa memilih untuk segera pulang ke rumah, berkencan atau menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dengan kegiatan club—aku salah satunya. Club Sastra, ah tidak, lebih cocok untuk di sebut 'club tanpa tujuan' walaupun kami masuk dalam club ini, yang kami dilakukan hanyalah; _apa yang akan kita mainkan atau, setelah ini kita akan pergi kemana?—_walau begitu, mereka adalah sahabat dan keluargaku.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke manapun ~" ku rebahkan kepalaku di meja persegi panjang ini. Membuatku dapat mendengar lebih jelas suara ketukan yang di sebabkan oleh Temari.

"_Konnichiwa_,"

Suara itu!? Itachi-_nii_? Kupikir dia marah denganku dan tidak akan datang. Aku menegakkan posisiku dan menatap _onyx_ pekat itu seolah mengatakan—_apa kau marah padaku_?—yang di balas dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Jangan tunjukan wajah sedih seperti itu." Dia mengusap kepalaku lalu pergi kearah Naruto dan tenggelam dalam perbincangan dalam waktu singkat. Uh, tidak salah lagi kalau Itachi-_nii_ berubah! Maksudku—biasanya dia akan memelukku dari belakang dan menjadikan pucuk kepalaku sebagai tumpuan pada dagunya. Tapi sekarang? Dia hanya mengelus rambutku dan pergi!? Apa petir telah menyambarnya semalam? Tidak, aku terlalu banyak menghayal.

"Sasori lagi-lagi tidak datang?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat keheningan sejenak. Dia benar, sudah beberapa hari Saso-_kun_ tidak datang kesini. Yah, aku tahu tidak ada hal penting yang kami lakukan, tapi paling tidak err—

"Dia tidak akan datang bila tidak di minta, bukan? Selalu begitu." Ino yang tengah teliti mencari buku bacaan di rak buku mengutarakan pendapatnya. Tatapannya fokus dengan judul yang di tunjuk oleh jemarinya. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata 'ketemu!' dan mengambil buku pilihannya. Ah novel asing yang telah ku baca seminggu lalu. Isinya mengenai gadis bernama Gwendolyn yang dapat pergi kemasa lalu bersama Gideon—pemuda yang ia cintai. Benar-benar sangat menarik.

"Aku yakin dia belum pulang. Akan ku panggilkan." Aku beranjak dari kursiku, dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menunggu respon dari mereka. Lorong terasa sepi, hanya terlihat dua siswi dengan pakaian olahraga tengah memegang bola tenis. Aku hanya melirik mereka sekilas yang tengah sibuk membicarakan; _senpai kakkoi_—yang berada dalam clubnya. Itu membuktikan mereka tidak bersungguh-sungguh, _desho_? Apa yang terjadi bila salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan keduanya dicampakan? Apa akan keluar club begitu saja, karena 'gagal'? Ah, tidak seharusnya aku memperdulikan itu.

Aku bersenandung kecil menikmati lagu _twinkle twinkle little star_ yang terus terngiang di pikiranku. Tunggu. Aku menyadari bahwa aku kehilangan beberapa bait dalam lagu itu. Walaupun lagu itu adalah lagu yang sering _Kaa-san_ nyanyikan pada ku waktu kecil sebagai penghantar tidur, aku masih menyukainya hingga sekarang.

Aku berdiri tepat di depan ruang kelas melukis dan mengetuknya terlebih dahulu—budayakan sopan santun, mungkin?—lalu tanpa ragu ku putar knop pintu untuk segera membukanya. "Permisi. Aha! Sudah ku duga kau ada di sini Saso." Aku menunjuk kearahnya menggunakan jemariku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan—_aku tahu pasti kau ada disini_. Tapi dia mengabaikanku, uh! Wajah seriusnya saat melukis sungguh mengagumkan. Seolah hanya lukisanlah yang hanya ada dalam dunianya saat ini. Biarlah, memang seperti itu Saso-_kun_ yang ku kenal. "Yang lain mencarimu, kau mau kesana?"

"Ya, setelah aku menyelesaikan ini."

Penasaran? Tentu. Aku selalu kagum dengan apa yang ia lukis dan mempunyai rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi.

"Heee—apa itu aku?"

"Menurutmu?" Dia mengatakan hal itu tanpa ekspresi dan tetap fokus dalam kegiatannya.

Aku kembali menatap lukisan yang menampilkan gadis dengan helai _soft-pink_ dan iris _emerald_ seperti milikku, dan gadis dalam lukisan itu sedang tersenyum bahagia. Tidak salah lagi! Dan, ah! Jangan lupakan tentang _yukata_ yang dikenakan oleh gadis dalam lukisan itu sama persis dengan yang ku kenakan dalam _matsuri_ tahun lalu! Motif bunga sakura!

"Tidak salah lagi! Kau harus membayarku yang sudah menjadi model untuk lukisanmu, Sa-so-ri-_kun_!"

Dia merespon dengan kekehan kecil yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai bagiku. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya menjadikanku model dalam lukisan. Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Saso-_kun_ melukisku seperti saat ini.

"Gadis dalam lukisan ini lebih cantik dari pada aku, apa kau benar-benar terinspirasi dariku?"

Sejenak. Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tidak, bagiku lukisan ini tak bisa di bandingkan dengan yang aslinya. Kau jauh lebih indah dari pada yang ku lukis."

Tersentak. Aku tak percaya Saso_-kun_ dapat berkata seperti itu dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Seolah apa yang ia ucapkan adalah hal wajar!

_"Nee Sasuke-kun, lihat! Sasori melukis ini untukku. Bukankah ini bagus?"_

"_Kau bertanya padaku?"_

"_Memang pada siapa lagi aku bicara saat ini?"_

_"Tidak, bagiku kau lebih mempesona."_

Uh! Kejadian itu terngiang di kepalaku. Apa-apaan mereka berdua!? Aku sangat yakin bila wajahku kini setara dengan kepiting rebus. Dengan sigap aku memegang kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangan. Bersyukur posisi Sasori tengah membelakangiku, sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat reaksiku yang diakibatkan oleh perkataannya dan—ingatan tentang Sasuke-_kun_. Buruk! Ini buruk! Uh, memalukan.

Aku menatap sekeliling dari ruang lukis ini—mencoba mengalihkan perhatian untuk meredam rona merah pada wajahku. Dan baru ku sadari saat ini hanya ada aku, Saso-_kun_ dan lukisan-lukisan yang tertutup kain putih. Bahkan aku tidak punya niat sedikit pun untuk melihat—apa yang ada di balik kain itu—karena pikiranku di penuhi oleh perkataan Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sasori yang membuatku seperti es-krim _strawberry_ yang meleleh akibat teriknya matahari.

Aku berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan kembali menatap apa yang ada dibalik bingkai jendela—seperti club maraton yang tengah berlatih keras untuk festival olahraga yang akan segera dilaksanakan atau anggota club basket yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan mengelilingi halaman sekolah. Mereka terlihat bersema—Ah! Sasuke-_kun_? Aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ dan teman-temannya—yang bodohnya aku lupa nama mereka—keluar dari pintu masuk dan berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Apa dia ingin pulang?

_"Sakura, ayo kita pulang."_

_"He? Aku? Dengan Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Ya, memang siapa lagi?!"_

_"Aa—chotto Sasuke-kun! Kau tak perlu menarikku—"_

Aku tersenyum. Dia selalu egois. Dia selalu ingin semua sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Tapi entah kenapa sifat itu yang ku suka darinya. Apa aku punya kelainan? Seandainya kami masih bersama, mungkin saat ini yang berada disamping Sasuke-_kun_ itu aku. Haha, tapi sayang sekali itu hanya khayalanku dan keinginan semata.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi."

"Eh? Saso-_kun_?" Tanpa ku sadari Sasori berada di sampingku dan menatap kearah luar jendela seperti yang kulakukan sebelum dia menyadarkanku. Tapi siapa yang kau li—ah! Kau juga melihat Sasuke-_kun_!? Kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?

"Ta-tapi lukisanmu?" "Akan ku selesaikan besok." Dia membalikan badannya—tak lagi menatap apa yang sebelumnya ku tatap—perasaan ganjil menyelimutiku. Dia segera membereskan perlengkapannya dan membiarkan lukisan itu tak tertutup kain putih seperti halnya lukisan yang lain. _Uuh_, bukankah itu memalukan?

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Sakura?"

"Ah! _Gomen_." Untuk kedua kalinya karena melamun, tanpa ku sadari Saso_-kun_ sudah berada di ambang pintu; menahan pintu itu agar tetap terbuka untukku. "_Chotto_!" Mungkin tak seharusnya pandanganku teralihkan pada Sasuke-_kun_ saat ini. Apa aku salah mengambil langkah? Lalu kenapa kau tunjukan wajah itu saat menatap Sasuke-_kun_?

_Nee_ Sasori, bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya—

—terhadapku?

**.**

**.**

**-I Miss When I Miss You-**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N** : Arigatou minna yang udah luangin waktunya buat baca fict ini. Aku berharap review kalian buat jadi motivasi ku pas ngetik lanjutannya, tapi gak maksa juga ko. Dan para silent reader, aku juga berterima kasih sama kalian. Doain supaya kedepannya aku gak kena penyakit WB ya ;; maaf kalo ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya, author juga manusia (?).

See ya next chap ~

Riview?

**-Nieru**


End file.
